A Broken Nose
by ahumbleshipper
Summary: Max accidentally breaks Nathan's nose. Set after college when they are strangely dating and living together. This might suck. You have been warned. Caulscott.


**Honestly, I don't know how works yet ^.^" And this is my first time writing so I'm sorry if it sucks. Caulscott is my guilty pleasure. If you got any criticisms please tell me just don't be rude. Anyway I hope you like this!**

She stared at the ceiling her parched throat was starting to hurt. She had been laying in bed for at least an hour now deciding on whether she should muster the courage to go to the kitchen and get some water or just stay there dehydrated until morning. Every little noise spooked her. Creaks from the ceiling, wind howling on their window and the flashes of lightning.

She contemplated on whether she should wake up Nathan snoring beside her to accompany her but decided against it knowing how annoyed he'll be.

The horror movie they watched last night was still imprinted clearly in her mind. Normally she didn't get scared easily. She loved horror movies but this one, she felt was even more sinister and twisted than the rest. Everytime the lightning flashed outside she whimpered under the blanket. She expected to find a dark figure in front of their bed illuminated by the lightning and peering down at them.

Meanwhile, Nathan slept like a literal stone. Max got the feeling that the asshole could sleep through an apocalypse.

Eventually when the ache in her throat became unbearable she drew enough courage to carefully sneaked out of their room into the dark hallway. The house was even darker than she had anticipated. She just about ran to the kitchen although she knew that was a sure way to get killed in a horror movie.

She reached for a glass and quickly filled it up with some tap water. She gulped it down in record timing, sighing in relief as she finally quenched her thirst.

The shadows in the house looked like they could jump out and attack her anytime.

Her senses immediately perked up when she heard some shuffling in the dark. Her heart filled up with dread.

'No fucking way! I'm too young to die...' she panicked.

She bit her lip to contain a sob and grabbed a frying pan in self defence. As she heard the figure approach her she raised up her frying pan. If she was gonna die she was gonna give it a hard time.

She swung.

"Max, what are you-"

CLANG.

"Ah fuck!"

The figure fell to the floor at her feet.

She raised her hands to her mouth in shock and realisation.

That sounded a lot like Nathan.

She flipped the light switch and the sight of Nathan grunting in pain, holding his face, confirmed her suspicions.

She knelt to the floor gently placing his head on her lap, "Oh my god. I am so so sorry!"

He only grunted in response.

"Are you okay?" She pried his hands away from his face in concern. His nose looked slightly crooked and blood flowed freely from his nostrils.

"How does it look?" His voice sounded nasal.

"Pretty bad... I think I broke your nose..." Max said with guilt.

"Ya think?" He scowled.

"Sorry I thought you were something else." She stroked his cheek with her thumb comfortingly.

"Shouldn't have put on Evil Dead yesterday."

"You shouldn't have sneaked up on me."

"The fuck were you doing in the kitchen in the dark anyway?"

"Ahh... let's just go to the hospital..." He thought she looked cute when she was guilty.

That was how they ended up in the hospital waiting room at 3 in the morning. Max kept avoiding his gaze replaying the scene in her head. Nathan was just amused.

He used his free hand to squeeze hers to ease her overwhelming guilt.

"And I'm really sorry about the nose." She said for the umpteenth time.

"Stop apologising Caulfield. You're not the first person to break my nose," Nathan held up a towel below his bleeding nose.

She didn't look surprised but she still made that cute guilty face.

"Besides, you can make it up to me later. In the bedroom." His voice was low and laced with seduction. As seductive as a man with a broken nose can manage.

The elderly couple beside them gave Max suggestive winks and eyebrow wiggles. Her face turned warm and red.

She hit his arm in embarrassment, "Don't say that kinda stuff in public, you asshole!"

"Ouch," he rubbed his armed looking annoyed, "What you wanna break my arm too?"


End file.
